


Мармеладный Алкоголь и Глупая Гусыня

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Keith (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Здесь вы можете наблюдать неуловимого криптида Пьяного Кита, которому больше нельзя наливать мармеладный алкоголь.





	Мармеладный Алкоголь и Глупая Гусыня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jello Shots and Silly Geese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916553) by [canicallyoumaddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6083267

— Ш-ш-ш! — в ответ раздалось еще больше хихиканья.

— Сам ш-ш-ш! — надувшись, ответил Кит.

— Кит…

— Лэнс, я когда-нибудь говорил, что у тебя красивое лицо? — парень уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, улыбаясь глупой улыбкой.

— Да, Кит, говорил, наверное, пятнадцать раз за последние тридцать минут.

— Ну, я ск`жу эт еще раз.

— Солнце, ты такой пьяный, — сказал Лэнс, поддерживая хихикающего Кита.

— А у тебя классное тело.

Хоть и смущенно, но Лэнс не смог сдержать смех при виде слегка взъерошенного, очень красного Кита, который ни капли не помогал в данной ситуации.

— Ви`шь, ты думаешь, что я забавный, — прошептал Кит, задевая своим носом нос Лэнса.

Шатен взглянул в затуманные фиолетовые глаза и покачал головой.

— Посмотри, в каком ты состоянии, глупая гусыня.

Кит захихикал еще сильнее.

— Хех, глупая гусыня, — он игриво ткнул нос Лэнса указательным пальцем, и парень перехватил его руку.

Слегка поцеловав костяшки пальцев, Лэнс печально улыбнулся.

— Я оставил тебя с Пидж на пять секунд, и вот что произошло. Ты знаешь, что мамой должен быть Ханк, а не я?

Кит пожал плечами и, высунув язык, громко подул, надувая щеки, отчего кубинец закатил глаза.

— О, это так по-взрослому, — игриво ответил он и удивил Кита, зачерпнув его на руки. Рассмеявшись над возмущенными возгласами парня, Лэнс засыпал лицо своего жениха поцелуями. — Господи, когда ты успел так напиться? Мы пробыли здесь всего ничего, — он честно не злился; пьяный Кит был настоящей редкостью, и он всегда был очень смешным. Лэнс тоже был немного навеселе, однако Кит немного перебрал с мармеладным алкоголем. Он выпил около двенадцати шотов.

— Я та-а-ак люблю тебя! Да, я выйду за тебя! — выкрикнул Кит, отчего Лэнс чуть не умер.

— Кит, боже! — прохрипел парень. — Я не могу тебя нести, — он начал смеяться так сильно, что чуть было не уронил Кита.

Брюнет, казалось, только сейчас понял, что он больше не стоит на земле. Непонимающе нахмурив брови, он напряженно посмотрел на Лэнса. Тот отзеркалил выражение его лица, но вскоре сдался и снова рассмеялся. Он осторожно опустил Кита на землю, и тот обнял его за талию.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, детка, — сказал Лэнс, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Кита в губы; однако мгновение спустя тот снова начал хихикать. Лэнс даже не мог злиться; Кит выглядел слишком очаровательно. Он принял решение и нырнул, чтобы подхватить Кита за ноги и взвалить его к себе на плечо.

— Кажется, этому парню пора домой, — сказал он Пидж, которая сидела на полу с Аланом и боролась с ним за Нинтендо ДС. Ханк помахал рукой с кухни, смеясь над разочарованным лицом Кита. Они обменялись прощальными словами, и Лэнс, к счастью, в целости и сохранности довел их к машине. Открыв дверь для Кита, он попробовал еще раз захватить его губы для поцелуя. Этот раз оказался успешным.

Он начал хихикать, когда Кит обвил его шею руками, но удивленно взвизгнул, когда Кит чуть не расшиб его лоб, затянув к себе в салон. Когда стало очевидно, что он не отпустит, Лэнс решил сократить свои потери и, забравшись в машину, закрыл за собой дверь.

***

— Это машина Лэнса? — спросил Ханк, указывая в окно немного погодя. — Что она здесь делает? Разве они не уехали?

— Ты действительно хочешь знать ответ на этот вопрос? — ответила Пидж, скрещивая руки и вопросительно поднимая бровь. Ханк поморщился, когда понял, что она имела в виду, и Пидж начала смеяться.

— Пидж, тебе больше нельзя давать Киту мармеладный алкоголь.


End file.
